The lovesick camp
by darkhooded-angel
Summary: The four main teams in Kanagawa were to stay in a camp for two weeks. But then, the camp was far more than just a training camp because they will discover something about the mysterious Rukawa...
1. The dreaded camp

Title: Forgotten past  
  
Pairing: RukawaxOC  
  
Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. SD.  
  
Warning: Let's see.Uhm.none.It's not yaoi (blink; blink). Oh, yeah. The foul language  
  
Rating: G-PG13. It could've been g if it weren't for those foul languages.  
  
Line: "There is magic in every prayer, in every dream, in every wish."  
  
The four major teams in Kanagawa district go together in a training camp (to save money). There, they will find out something about kitsune-chan.  
  
Here it goes.  
  
Chapter one: The dreaded camp  
  
"What?!" Kanagawa shook. The birds all flew. There was a very strong earthquake. All people stopped from their daily activities. The cat's hair (is it hair?) rose.  
  
For, the dreaded camp had been set.  
  
"No way! Anzai sensei! I don't want to stay with these *ssh*les for two whole weeks!" Mitsui cried in despair. "Who wants to stay with you, Micchi!" Hanamichi asked to the scar-faced boy. Miyagi is advancing towards him, too. Anzai sensei broke the fight.  
  
"If I hadn't mentioned, the other teams in Kanagawa are also joining, you'll have a chance to defeat the others at the camp." All the eyes in the gym sparkled. Especially the fox that was standing quietly at the side. This is such a good thing! However, all just had to end in anarchy. "I have no one to defeat like you shit heads. Because, unlike you, I am already the best."  
  
If the camp was dreaded, those words are just as destructive.  
  
(Meanwhile, in Ryonan)  
  
"What?!" (This is the same time with the other three teams, that's why Kanagawa shook) All the Ryonan people stared at their coach. "But-" "No buts. Be here tomorrow by 4:30 or else. Practice dismissed!"  
  
All the Ryonan players can't do anything. When their coach said it, he means it. He is very strict in the attendance. (Just put Sendoh off the list.). Koshino and Sendoh stared at each other.  
  
(Then, we'll go to Kainan)  
  
"What?!" (Yup, the same time with the other three.) "We meet here at 4:15 since the train station is a little bit far. If you get late, just follow us in the train station. Practice dismissed." Coach Takatoh said sternly. He has the same thought that goes on with his old time rival: I don't want to go there. But, this is the only way to improve the team, to beat Taoka. (Gym burns up :-)  
  
(Last but not the least, Shoyo)  
  
"What?!" (You know when) Hanagata nodded. "Tomorrow?! Why didn't you announce it earlier?" Haesegawa asked furiously. "Well" Fujima started "The other three schools, namely Kainan, Shohoku and Ronan, had decided about this just yesterday. In order to save money, they chose the package on the training camp. That, unfortunately, is about to start tomorrow." He finished, and all the other people stared at each other. "That's it, I guess. You may go now." He said, turning his back. Knowing they couldn't disturb their captain, they all went to Hanagata.  
  
***  
  
Tomorrow, 4:30 pm. In the train station.  
  
The train station was silent. The train to the other parts if the country didn't arrive yet. It was very silent; you could hear a pin drop. That is, until the four basketball teams of Kanagawa arrived.  
  
"Hey! That is my wallet!" Mitsui said as he tried to grab his leather wallet off the red-head's hand. The red-head just jumped around the train station that was standing so quietly. "Go and get it if you can! But, knowing you, you'll most probably be too exhausted to run around! Nyahahaha!" He said, running around the train station like a lunatic. His heels clicked. He laughed around until he bumped to someone.  
  
"Hey! Watch it out, *ssh*le!" Was the exasperated shout from the person who he had bumped to. He turned around just to see brown hair and blue eyes. He bowed his head a little (just a little, Fujima's fans) just to see the brown head captain. Fujima had his eyes burning with anger to Hanamichi. Hanamichi was in the mood to annoy, not to be sensitive.  
  
"Why are you so angry, shorty bench warmer?" He asked, smiling annoyingly to the boy. Fujima burned with all his fuses inside his body. "What the h*ll!" He shouted back. This isn't just his day. Hanagata stepped out from the burning Fujima's back. He approached Sakuragi. "You better shut up now before Kenji beats the hell out of you." The spectacled boy whispered to Sakuragi. He then walked to Kenji's side where Shoyo team is about to meet each other.  
  
Then, he felt a snap in his right hand. He went back to see it: and saw the scarred face boy with his wallet at hand. "Nice one, Mitcchi!" Hanamichi said as he tried to get the wallet. "Na-ah!"  
  
And so, the childish freaks made their way to chaos.  
  
(6 minutes, 4:25 pm.)  
  
"Ah! Where the f****** h*ll are the others?" Mitsui said as he tried to balance himself in one hand while standing upside down. There were a lot of signs of ache. Finally, there was one shout.  
  
"I QUIT!" Ryota shouted in despair. There were cheers at the place. A lot were dancing around like lunatics. Ryota sighed as he slumped down on the floor.  
  
What were they doing? Let me answer your question: They are trying to balance themselves in one hand, standing upside down. The one who loses has to pay 1000 yen. And, Miyagi did. After the paying, they were sitting dumbly on the bench again.  
  
"Damn." Hanamichi stared at the ceiling. "When will the train come?" He asked impatiently. Mitsui stared at the ceiling, too. "Will Mr. Late Comer be able to come on time?" Kosh asked as he stared at the ceiling like the others.  
  
Then, he noticed two figures going in the entrance. "Hey! Akira!" Koshino waved his hands. Akira ran, dragging someone with him.  
  
"Kitsune?" Hanamichi said as he stared at the person the broom head was dragging. His eyes were as big as elephants. Then, Akira reached the place where the tallest people in the train station are. He was panting, and so is the fox beside him.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing with that living block of ice?" Koshino asked his best friend. "Now, don't be so rude. We went here together because.""Because.?" "  
  
Sendoh smiled thoughtfully. "I told you we moved, right? Well, he just happened to be the occupant of the apartment next to us. Nee. kitsune- chan?" He asked the boy who had recovered his composure faster than him. Kaede glared at him. "If it weren't for you, I could have arrived earlier." He stated with pure displeasure in his face.  
  
Sendoh blushed and scratched his back. He smiled. Then, Koshino entered the scene. He stood between the outraged fox and anxious broom head. He closed his eyes and folded his arms. "I understand your feeling, Akira's new neighbor. He used to do that to me."  
  
The train, luckily and at last, arrived. It answered a lot of boys, a girl, and four coaches' prayers.  
  
***  
  
The train crew sighed. There is no use stopping the people who had just entered the train. Business is business, job is job, customer is always right and life is precious. They love their lives, thank you very much.  
  
Besides, not all of them are causing the chaos. Only four of them. But, hell, they are like millions of battalions fighting.  
  
"Nanda baka zaru? Teme!" Hanamichi shouted hysterically at the dark-haired monkey before him. Nobunaga's face also heatened. "Look who's talking! Who is the monkey here anyway?" Nobunaga shouted back. Miyagi laughed out loud with Mitsui. "Why, both of you! Brainless monkeys!" They both laughed out loud. The two shouted all the curses you can see in a book. Then, they went after the two seniors.  
  
That is when the two captains from Kainan and Shohoku let out their deadly punches on the four's head. "Maki." Nobunaga cried his heart out when his admired captain punched his head. "Stop this stupidity now, Nobunaga." He said. He motioned Nobunaga to follow him to Kainan's part of the train. Akagi dragged Miyagi and Hanamichi to Shohoku's side of the train. Everyone, especially the crew, sighed in contentment.  
  
At last, Arigato Kami-sama, the giants got out of the train.  
  
***  
  
The four captains, three coaches and one supervisor with three managers and a manageress, all sighed, defeated. They are in front of the dreaded camp. Yet, the endless fights of some members from the teams never seemed to stop. This would be very hard. They had to bear with the childish people for two whole weeks.  
  
"Naniya baka kitsune? Teme!" "Do'aho." "Do'aho. Hahahaha!" "Nanda Micchi?!" "Ore wa Mitsui!" "Nanda? ORE WA TENSAI!" "Baka zaru." "Naniya baka kitsune?!"  
  
All the people sighed once again.  
  
***  
  
The sun is setting.  
  
Yet, the adrenaline of the boys never seemed to fade. They are now sitting at the assigned rooms they have. After the assembly at the main hall, which turned out to be a disaster, they went to their assigned rooms. Yet, the room grouping is not that beautiful. There are supposed to be four boys per room. This is the groupings:  
  
Room 1: Hanamichi Sakuragi  
  
Kiyota Nobunaga  
  
Miyagi Ryota  
  
Akagi Takenori  
  
Room 2: Rukawa Kaede  
  
Sendoh Akira  
  
Maki Shin-ichi  
  
Fujima Kenji  
  
Room 3: Hikowichi Aida  
  
Koshino Hiroaki  
  
Mitsui Hisashi  
  
Jun Uozumi  
  
Kogure Kiminobou  
  
Room 4: Jin Shoichiro  
  
Hanagata Toru  
  
Uekusa ???  
  
Nagano???  
  
Room 5: Takano ???  
  
Ito???  
  
Haesegawa???  
  
Fukuda Kiccho  
  
There goes the grouping. Going back, they are now sitting at their assigned rooms, dead pan. (Very usual for our hero for this fic, though.)  
  
(Scene in R1)  
  
"Nanda baka zaru?" Hana was, yet again, fighting with his room mate. Nobunaga turned to a raging tomato. "What the h*ll?" He asked with the raging tomato face. As they were to go to, yet, another scramble, gorilla punches went from every direction. A very nice start for the first day of the two next weeks.  
  
(Scene in R2)  
  
"Hi! Never thought that they will put the four aces in one room together. Nah, Fujima-san?" Maki asked. Fujima sighed contentedly. "At least I can get away from the raging monkeys for a little while." He said. Sendoh giggled. "I'm just wondering how Shohoku can keep up with the three's high adrenaline. What can you say, Rukawa-kun?" He asked smiling, turning to his back where the first year's bed is. However, he was only greeted with the infinity Z's. The three other aces sweat dropped.  
  
(Scene in R3)  
  
"Never thought that I'll be with you, Koshino-san and Uozumi-san! And oh, Mitsui-sempai is here, too! Not to mention Kogure-sempai! This camp will be totally exciting! Imagine being placed with four great players! What are we going to do, then? Let's see. There are twelve pillows. There are eleven drawers, there are ten chairs all together, and there are nine hangers." As Hikowichi continued his babbling, the three other roommates of his were getting pretty angry. The other one is sweat dropping all the way.  
  
(Scene in R4)  
  
Hanagata smiled at the other room mates of his. They all smiled back. Then they continued fixing their things. This will be the group of people he will be with for fourteen days, or rather for thirteen days. They look OK. He has to thank Kami-sama for putting his head off the noise from the two monkeys.  
  
(Scene in R5)  
  
Nothing. It was plain nothing. No noise was heard in this particular room except the constant rubbing of clothes, the opening and closing of the drawers and the zip of the zippers.  
  
Oh, well. Not too many disasters came their way. Except, that is, at dinner time. Mitsui sighed. These people really are going to kill the camp's crew.  
  
(flashback)  
  
SK#11: ZZZ.  
  
Ry#7: (Sitting next to him) Rukawa-kun, wake up now. You have to finish your dinner.  
  
SK#11: ZZZ.  
  
SK#10: Ha, lose your hope now, broom head. That fox does nothing but sleep, he's useless. Unlike this genius.  
  
TOG! (Koshino, who had just entered the room, accidentally kicked Sakuragi's shoe, which he left near the door, and hit his face. The shoe then fell in Hana's plate.)  
  
Everyone: (sweat drop)  
  
SK#10: Why you shorty!  
  
Ry#6: What the **** did you just call me?  
  
SK#10: Shorty! You just ruined the genius' dinner!  
  
Ry#6: (face reddens) How dare you call me shorty!  
  
SK#10: You really are short!  
  
Ry#6: You red-head monkey! Have respect to your elders!  
  
BONK (Akagi gave Sakuragi the famous gorilla punch. Every body sweat dropped except Kiyota, Miyagi, and Mitsui and, of course, Sakuragi)  
  
SK#4: Give respect to the food.  
  
SK#10: What are you three laughing at?  
  
Three: (keeps on laughing)  
  
SK#10: What you.?  
  
And there was light. Light headed four people. All the others ignored the chaos happening at the corner of the room. They had been used to it.  
  
(present)  
  
Mitsui sighed and fixed his pillow. He lied down. Oh, well, he should sleep now. He placed his hand on his side and closed his eyes.  
  
~~OWARI~~  
  
A.N: Well, this chapter is just an intro. Or, prologue? Well, whatever you call it. This story, or fic, is romance, although not visible in this chapter. It will come in the next chapters. Thank you for reading! 


	2. The black cat

Title: Forgotten past  
  
Pairing: RukawaxOC  
  
Disclaimer: How I wish it's mine.  
  
Rating: G-PG13. It could've been g if it weren't for those foul languages.  
  
Line: "There is magic in every prayer, in every dream, in every wish."  
  
The four major teams in Kanagawa district go together in a training camp (to save money). There, they will find out something about kitsune-chan.  
  
Here it goes.  
  
Chapter two: The black cat  
  
The day was perfect. The weather is perfect, the place is perfect. However, it's not perfectly silent. Because four basketball teams arrived at the field. There was a ball of boys at the center of the field, and there is an outer ring of curious spectators surrounding it.  
  
Rukawa sighed. This is life because life sucks. It's noontime, and practice had just ended. The sun is burning hot. Well, it really is burning. He blew a strand of hair that itched his eye. This day is so much of a bore. He closed his eyes and started to doze off.  
  
All of a sudden, he felt a soft, warm thing go to his lap. He opened his eyes and saw a black cat napping on his lap. He should have smiled, if only he can. Well, of course he can, but don't be a philosopher. What he meant here was if only he could smile again after what happened.  
  
He stroked the soft black fur of the cat. It didn't move a single bit. As if the cat knew him. And, as if he also knew the cat. Its purr was very familiar, and so is its soft fur. He stared at it, trying to remember why he said so.  
  
Oh, yeah. His cat, Felix, looks like him. How he misses that cat. It was lost way back eight years ago, in Britain.  
  
In the moment, he enjoyed himself with stroking the black cat's fur. There sat two creatures, a fox and a cat napping under the shade of a tree. Rukawa soon woke up with all the noises coming from his right side.  
  
"OH! What a cute cat!" A girl said calmly. Rukawa opened his eyes and saw the whole gang around him. He raised a brow. "Hey, Rukawa, where did you get that cute black cat?" Miyagi asked while touching the cat. The cat looks like it is just ignoring the curious gang.  
  
He shook his head. "I don't own it." He stood up, carrying the cat in his arms, and placed it in the soft grass. He walked away from the crowd, leaving the cat almost suffocated.  
  
However, the cat followed him. It circled his left leg and purred eternally. A part of him was annoyed, but most of it was. pleased. It was very unusual of him to feel comfortable with a creature annoying him. Is the cat annoying him anyway? No. It's making him. happy.  
  
He bent a little and stroked the fur near the cat's head. What is the cat's problem, anyway? And, how did it get here? Are pets allowed? He scooped it, and headed for the lost and found.  
  
His steps echoed down the corridor. The cat jumped off his arms and went ahead of him, as if he knew where the fox is going. It ran and stopped only when he was in front of the lost and found office. He followed and they both stepped in the office.  
  
A woman in her late thirties was in the office. She was in front of the computer playing solitaire. She looked up when she heard steps. Her face looks quiet annoyed that she was disturbed with her game. He peeked at the monitor and saw that it was in the Vegas scoring. She still owes $17, no wonder she has that poker face on. She clicked the box at the upper left part of the window. And her face fell.  
  
Then, she regained her composure and faced the people who entered the office. "Good morning sir. How can I help you?" She asked. Her face is so much like a pizza. Triangle shape with pimples all over. Hawaiian pizza might be the perfect word. Oh, well.  
  
"This cat appeared when I was sleeping. Who owns him?" He asked. The lady leaned at the counter just to see a black cat. She looked at the young man. "Oh, yeah. I think I know the owner. Thank you for returning him. This cat Phoenix is always getting out of his master's room." The lady stated.  
  
She got out of the counter and got the cat. "Come here, Phoenix." She said. The cat "Phoenix" went near her. She got the cat and smiled at Rukawa. "Thank you for returning Phoenix." She said.  
  
Rukawa nodded and walked away from the office.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
The gym was full of noise. The four basketball teams already got very famous at the camp because of the fight that caught a lot of attention in the field that morning. Now, all sorts of people are at the gym, watching their practice. Everyone in the gym likes the attention, just put Rukawa off the list. He is as annoyed as ever.  
  
There is a practice game. Kainan teamed up with Ryonan while Shohoku teamed up with Shoyo. There is no time limit or first and second halves. The first team who reaches 100 wins.  
  
Fujima passed Rukawa the ball. He faked Sendoh and landed with a lay- up. Shrieks, mostly of girls, filled the gym. "EEEP! That number 23 is really good!" A short-haired volleyball player shrieked her vocal cords out. A blonde with waist long hair shrieked with her bud. "And he's cute, too!"  
  
He posted in his mind that, after the game, he'll buy a dozen earmuffs.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
All of the boys went to their respective rooms. It was a very long day. After the tiring race to 100 points game, wherein Kainan and Ryonan won, the coaches didn't seem to be contented and declared another practice game where the teams had to race for 150 points. That's where Shoyo and Shohoku won.  
  
After that, yet again, the coaches were still not contented and declared a five minute rest. After that, they went for fifteen rounds of running around the basketball court.  
  
Everyone feels like they are going to collapse. Especially Mitsui.  
  
(Scene in R1)  
  
The SD genius was snoring very loudly. Miyagi was murmuring Ayako in his sleep. Akagi is sleeping. Nobunaga is half-asleep at the bathtub.  
  
(Scene in R2)  
  
Maki is drying his hair while listening to Fujima's math joke. Fujima is sitting on his bed which is just beside Maki. Porcupine is bugging sleeping Rukawa. Rukawa? Well, he's trying to keep himself from punching the porcupine beside him.  
  
(Scene in R3)  
  
"That was a nice game! You were very good there a while ago, Koshino- san! Not to mention Mitsui-san and Uozumi-sempai! The game was really." As Hikowichi continued his babbling, Uozumi gave up on him, and he just slept. However, Mitsui and Koshino are on the verge of hitting the blabber. Kogure? Oh, well, he sweat dropped, as usual.  
  
(Scene in R4)  
  
"That was a good game." Jin smiled. All the other three smiled. Nagano replied. "Nice three-pointers." He smiled. No chaos is happening on this peaceful room.  
  
(Scene in R5)  
  
Silence. Nothing but loud snoring.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
"Give my wallet back!"  
  
"Oh.Who is this girl?"  
  
"Damn! Give it back!"  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Shut up, minna-san."  
  
"Shut up, broom head."  
  
"NANDA?"  
  
"Broomhead!"  
  
"It's not proper to say that to someone older, Sakuragi-kun."  
  
"Yeah, sure, senior."  
  
"Nanda, baka zaru?"  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
"EARTH TO SAKURAGI HANAMICHI!"  
  
"EARTH TO KIYOTA NOBUNAGA!"  
  
"Stop it now."  
  
"Megane-kun, shut up!"  
  
"How dare you two say that to Kogure!"  
  
"MICHI! You can't do anything to the two tensais anyway. NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"NANDA?! Teme!"  
  
And earth, dust, grasses, and even stones went flying every where. There was a big ball of chaos on the center of the field. It is composed of two chimpanzees, a shrimp and a mouse. Soon, two gorillas joined in.  
  
If you think you're on the zoo, sorry to disappoint you but you're on the field where you unluckily had entered the terror part where the SD boys are resting.  
  
A fox sighed. He moved the dark bishop chess piece and took a white horse chess piece. A porcupine shouted. "NOOOOO!" All the basketball players' attention went to the two who were playing chess. Then, Akira almost smirked. "Check." He grinned sheepishly as he moved his rook.  
  
Kaede stared at the chess board. He was distracted when an ear-splitting laughter filled the hot noon air. "I bet that kitsune will lose!" Hanamichi declared as he raised 500 yen. "Anyone who wishes to bet with the tensai?"  
  
Maki raised his hand. "Akira will be the one to lose." He smirked. He raised 500 yen, too. "HAHAHAHA! You can't see it, can you? You already need glasses. NYAHAHAHA!" Hanamichi laughed his head off. Maki smirked. "Let's see."  
  
Kaede almost laughed out loud. Maki's right. He's the one who will win. He ate the white rook through the dark queen. "Check mate." Those simple actions and two words are all that's needed in order for two men to shout exasperated. Hanamichi could only look longingly at the 500 yen that Maki is holding.  
  
Maki then approached Akira. "Can we borrow the chess board?" He asked. Akira nodded. He stood up and Maki took his place. Kaede stood up, too, and Fujima replaced him.  
  
"I bet that senior will lose! After you got my 500 yen!" He shouted. He got 100 yen. "If you lose, you should give me 100 yen, too. Deal?" "Deal."  
  
Rukawa sighed. These people. Akira joined the group who watched the two play. Then, he felt something warm and soft circle his feet. He looked down, just to see the same black cat that he met yesterday.  
  
"You're here again, Phoenix?" he asked the cat as he got it. Phoenix didn't speak. (Of course! A cat can't speak) Rukawa headed for the lost and found office again.  
  
The same lady is in the counter again. However, she was playing Spider solitaire this time. This time, she's winning. She placed the line of cards above the king and completed the puzzle. She looked up to him and smiled.  
  
"You're here again. How can I help you?" She asked. As to answer her, Phoenix purred. She leaned on the counter and saw the cat again. "Why, you! You again, Mr. Phoenix? Why do you always end up seeing Phoenix, uhm."  
  
"Rukawa." He answered. "Yeah, right. Mr. Rukawa? I can say that this cat likes you so much. Right, Rukawa-kun."  
  
He can't help but nod. Then, the phone rang. The lady stared at the phone. Then, she faced Rukawa. "Oh, that might be Fujii-san. Can you do me a favor, Rukawa-kun?" She asked to the boy. Rukawa nodded.  
  
"This is the room of Sakura-chan. She is the owner of Phoenix." The counter of the lady said as she got a piece of paper and handed it to Rukawa. Rukawa stared at the piece of paper. "Room 11, 7th floor" is all that's written on the piece of paper. He went, getting the cat with him.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
His footsteps did not echo at the hallway. The hallway, not as he had expected, is full of people. Some are even shrieking at him. Why did he go here on the first place? As if to answer, the cat purred. Oh, yeah. The cute cat.  
  
He then headed for the next set of stairs. The more he goes up, the less the shrieking he heard. This is the last floor.  
  
He walked towards room 11. As he was supposed to knock, it opened. And his eyes almost went out of his sockets.  
  
~End of chapter two~  
  
A/N: Did I offend anybody? If ever, please keep in mind that this is just a fic. Thank you for reading. 


	3. The ballerina

Title: The lovesick camp  
  
Author: darkhooded_angel [kitsune1124@yahoo.com]  
  
Pairing: RukawaxOC  
  
Disclaimers: Too bad, SD isn't mine, I'd love to own it.  
  
Warning: Let's see.Uhm.none.It's not yaoi (blink; blink). Yup, it's my first time to write a non-senru fanfic. Oh, yeah. The foul language  
  
Rating: G-PG13. It could've been g if it weren't for those foul languages.  
  
Line: "There is magic in every prayer, in every dream, in every wish."  
  
The four major teams in Kanagawa district go together in a training camp (to save money). There, they will find out something about kitsune-chan.  
  
Here it goes.  
  
Chapter three: The ballerina  
  
In front of him is a dark-haired, green-eyed girl. She is rosy skinned and her lips are red. She's not tall, but her legs are long. Yet, it couldn't be, could it? Could it?!  
  
The girl had the same reaction on her face. It couldn't be, could it? Their staring game was distracted when Kaede felt something soft rub in his face. Phoenix stared up at the boy. That made the girl's eyes larger than Jupiter. She looks like she saw a ghost. Then, her eyes moist.  
  
"Cedric?" Her voice, shaky and unsure, echoed at the almost empty hallway. She is already crying. She bit her lip as she looked at the boy in front of her expectantly. However, Kaede just stared at her. The cat jumped off from his arms. Then, he started running downstairs.  
  
Sakura stared at the wall in front of her. Her tears continued to fall. Was that Vincent a while ago, returning Phoenix? But, then, who was the boy found dead near the river eight years ago? Does this mean that Vincent also survived the plane crash eight years ago? But, how? His father killed him! She collapsed to the floor. She sat on the cold floor. She hugged her knees and cried.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
He was far from the main building but he didn't stop. He had to run away. He stopped only when he reached the end of the field. There, he almost collapsed. Was that Audrey? Bridgett died! Who was the girl found dead near the river? That's impossible.  
  
Hours passed. The day is to end. There are less birds chirping and the sky is starting to be red. Soon, it became dark. Yet, a single fox is still sitting at the edge of the field sitting, hugging his knees. He is still thinking on how that happened. His head is already aching with all the thinking and more thinking.  
  
He almost killed himself thinking how the both of them survived when he heard a voice in his back. "OI! KITSUNE!" The voice startled him.  
  
His eyes are moist. Bullshit. The guys shouldn't see him in this condition. Or else.or else, he will rather commit suicide. He didn't look back at them. He tried to stop himself from crying. He stood up to go to their room.  
  
"OI! KITSUNE! Where are you going?" Sakuragi said as he noticed the fox stand up from the soft grass. Kaede didn't stop, he went to the room's direction. How he wishes that the Earth will just open him and eat him. But, of course, it won't. This is the umpteenth time that he had wished that, but it never does.  
  
"KITSUNE!" He shouted. Hanamichi is now furious. What's the fox's problem. Kaede can feel a lot of eyes bore in his back. Shit, all the guys are staring hard at him. "What do you want?" He asked, trying hard to keep his voice in monotone. His voice shook all over, though.  
  
"Rukawa?" Akira's voice was full of worry. Kaede shut his eyes very hard. Tears started flowing again. This is impossible. When did his voice start disobeying him? He had to get out of the trouble he had been through. He ran to their room.  
  
He sat at his bed. He sweat so feverishly. His heart thumped like it wanted to get out of his scar-filled chest. He lied down his bed and cried to sleep.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
The gang stared at each other. Silence hung in the cold summer night. Everybody felt that something is wrong. Akira broke the silence. "Did he just cry?" His question was soon answered. "No, he didn't. He laughed, duh." Kenji's voice was full of sarcasm. The red-headed monkey's sarcastic, annoying, ear-piercing laughter filled the air. "NYAHAHAHAHA! That is the best show of the century! Somebody should've record that in a record tape! NYAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter was cut when a gorilla punch filled the air. When it faded, a couple of boisterous laughter filled the air.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
There was a miracle that happened this dinner. Repent now, people! Confess your sins now! The world is ending! For, the noisy, loud, deafening, earsplitting, active, lively, vigorous, energetic, brisk, and high-leveled adrenaline people are all quiet that dinner! Would you believe it?  
  
The Shohoku triad didn't speak. All that was heard are their loud chomping. Nobunaga didn't snicker or whatever he has and can do. Everybody should be happy, right? Unfortunately, wrong. There is an awkward aura surrounding the dinner table. Nobody spoke.  
  
To everyone's pleasure, the dinner then ended. Everybody went to their respective rooms.  
  
(Scene in R1)  
  
Hanamichi snored. Miyagi drools. Nobunaga kicked his blanket off his bed. Akagi is taking a shower. No noise, no bickering, all with the peace.  
  
(Scene in R3)  
  
For Mitsui, Koshino and Uozumi's relief, Hikowichi already slept and didn't blabber that night. They all went to sleep peacefully. Especially Kogure. He can now sleep peacefully without the worry of someone being killed when he wakes up the following morning.  
  
(Scene in R4)  
  
No sharing of stories that night. They are now sharing their ideas of why the Ice prince was like that.  
  
(Scene in R5)  
  
As usual. No one spoke.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
(A/N: For this part, these ' ' signs mean thoughts, or mental telepathy.)  
  
'Can't you hear me? Go! This place is dangerous!'  
  
'.'  
  
'I said go! Go! GO!'  
  
'.'  
  
'Can you hear me?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Go!'  
  
"Hey, kid, any problem?" The nurse bent over the boy. The boy acted like he is fixing his shoe laces. Then, he did a sharp turn. It took quiet a while before the nurse realized what happened.  
  
"He escaped!" The nurse shouted all her lungs. Guards came from every direction. They all ran after the boy. Their footsteps can be compared to horse kicks, considering how the buildings almost shook. The boy did a turn and went to the elevator.  
  
Escape is the only thing in his mind. Disgust and angst are the only feelings he felt in his heart. His dad is such a braggart! How he wishes he can punch the old man square in the face right now.  
  
But hell, no. He HAS to escape. His dad will kill him. Then, a question popped in his mind. Who was the one who sent that *thingy* to him? Whose voice was that? Whose voice was that who warned him to go?  
  
He heard a "ding". It means that he already reached the last floor. He breathed in deeply. He knows that there are guards waiting outside. He bore a hole in the elevator's ceiling. Then, using his psychic powers, he pushed the button. As expected, there were cops.  
  
He climbed the wall. He went to the second floor using the elevator's way. When he reached the second floor, he looked for an escape route. He jumped from the floor's window. Victory.  
  
He ran as fast as he could. Then he stopped in the tracks that you can hear a 'screech'. He looked back to just before he entered the vast forest. He looked back to the white building that he had just escaped from. It was painted with white. It has bold black letters that said: English research center.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
The room was dark. The lights are closed. The room is very cozy. But it wasn't silent. Three voices spoke to each other.  
  
"Do you think?" Kenji asked Shin. Shin responded. "I don't really know. Akira's right. Hey, Akira, just make sure that he's asleep." Akira opened his bedside lamp. He went to the side of the room where Kaede is sleeping. Akira poked him. He didn't move.  
  
"He's asleep." He affirmed. Kenji sighed as he also turned his bedside lamp, too. "What could be his problem?" He asked. Nobody answered.  
  
They were all startled when a panting fox had just woke up. He was panting very hard, sweating real hard, and his eyes are as wide as the Jupiter. His hands are grasping his white blanket. He is even paler, if ever that is still possible.  
  
Kenji quickly rushed outside the room to get a glass of water. Akira and Shim went to his place. "Rukawa-kun? Are you alright?" Akira asked as he tapped the younger boy on the back. However, the younger fox was still lost in his dream.  
  
What the hell did that mean? It had been a whole year since he started to get away from that dream. It had already haunted him for 6 years. But, come to think of it, he still didn't forget it. For, look at how he reacted when he saw Bridgett in this camp. He reacted like a total fool.  
  
He was clicked off from his reflection when he saw a hand being waved in front of him. He felt all the heat of his body go to his face when he realized that he actually spaced off when all the other team's aces are trying to calm him after his very dramatic entrance to their conversation. How very stupid.  
  
He glared at Akira. He just stood up. He went to the comfort room. His four other seniors stare at each other. No one can really understand the fox.  
  
Kaede stood before his reflection. He glared at the reflection. Stupid, you stupid! He shouted to it mentally. His eyes are moist. His reflection is doing the same. "Why do I have to meet her again?" He murmured softly. Unknown to him, his three other seniors outside are listening.  
  
"What did he say?" Fujima asked, his mouth was soon muffled by the two other companions. "Shut up! You don't want him to hear us, do you? That is, of course, if you don't want to help him." Shin-ichi reminded. Fujima nodded.  
  
"Why did you have to just appear suddenly after you disappear, Bridgett?" His voice is very small, yet, still heard outside by his seniors. He turned the faucet on and washed his face.  
  
Sendoh was the one to pipe in now. "What?" He asked the other two. Fujima shrugged. Then, the water stopped. As sudden, the door opened.  
  
Rukawa stared at them with a questioning look. Obviously, he demands an explanation on why the trio are in front of the CR when he was still using it. "Gomen, Rukawa. We were just worried, and." He turned to Sendoh. Sendoh blushed. "What?!" He asked with the obvious hiding of innocence. Fujima grinned. "Oh.so that's what the SCENT I smelled." Fujima grinned, obviously catching what Maki was trying to say.  
  
Rukawa raised a brow. "You can freely use the toilet now, do aho." :The other two burst out laughing.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
The breakfast is silent, just like the dinner last time. Well, put aside the shrieks of the out lookers looking at the gorgeous hunks. Everyone is still awkward after the unusual reaction of the ice prince.  
  
However, the ice prince seemed to be oblivious to it all. He sat up from the dining table as soon as he finished a bowl of ramen. He stepped out of the room. Soon, much to the discomfort of the leaders of every team, the noise broke.  
  
"You're really so stupid! You can't understand my glares, can you? I said give me the sauce!" Mitsui's voice rose first, Buena mano to the nearing bloody fight. "Why should I give it to you anyway? This sauce is MINE! I saw Aya-chan a while ago, and she was the one who prepared this sauce!" Miyagi stood up suddenly, causing the chair he was sitting on, to bang suddenly against the floor. He hugged the bowl of sauce. "OI! RYO-CHIN! Share some!" Hanamichi, sitting next to him, got up, too. He tried to grab the bowl from his seatmate.  
  
Both struggled to get the sauce, while the other people from the basketball surrounded them. The four captains, however, remained to their seats while trying to control themselves from saying the worst things like ****, ********, ******* and *****. Oh, yeah, the last word does not apply since ***** means a female dog.  
  
Then, something caught the four leader's attention. And this next scene is too horrifying. (A/N: Please, just scroll down to the next ~+~+~+~+~ signs if you oppose to hair-rising terror. Arigato gozaimas.)  
  
For, the sauce that was the center of attraction of the other players was spilled to the captains of Shohoku and Ryonan. Everybody's face turned pale. Everybody backed away, put Sakuragi and Miyagi on the list. They all backed away until they reached the wall, all had the same expression on their faces. The stalkers? Well, they all went to follow the ice prince who went upstairs to change his pajamas to some clothes.  
  
They all watched in horror as the two gorillas slowly raised their hands, looking at their two limbs, too surprised to talk. Even Fujima and Maki already got up from their respective seats. They backed away from the two. This means great trouble. Even the birds inside the camp flew. The cat, Phoenix, miraculously woke up. Even Rukawa felt the electricity run up his spine.  
  
The two gorillas stood up and headed towards the two trouble makers. All the other people ran to the opposite sides. The two trouble makers just shook violently. Soon, all kind of ear-splitting noises can be heard from downstairs that everyone stopped from what they were doing.  
  
A lot of gorgeous hunks came out of the now racked out dining room. They made a great stampede. They all rushed to their respective rooms, leaving the two trouble makers to their living hell.  
  
The poor troublemakers were having the time of their life. (A/N: Talk about sarcasm.)  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
The training is very quiet. No one tried to do anything silly after the encounter of the two with the still-fuming gorillas. Hanamichi is not present in the training, and so is Miyagi. They are now suffering from severe body aches. The doctor in the clinic were very thankful that they didn't have internal bleeding.  
  
Shohoku is having a very peaceful practice. No one dared speak. Shoyo is already done, they are now resting on the benches. Kainan is having another practice match with Ryonan.  
  
The practice was unusually silent. First and foremost, the two captains are still burning their fuses out. Second, the two, or maybe three sometimes (Put Rukawa on the list), had no one to mock.  
  
Mitsui is dying on daggers sent to him by Akagi and neither Miyagi and Hanamichi are nowhere. He had no reason to mock Rukawa as of now.  
  
Rukawa is concentrating well on the game. He had no clue and is pretty clueless on why the hell his camp mates are silent.  
  
Nobunaga is, like Mitsui, dying on daggers sent to him by his captains, Maki, telling him not to do anything stupid. Aside from that, Uozumi is still boiling with rage with what happened a while ago.  
  
Practice continues.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Night time of the third day at the camp. The gang is outside, silently admiring the stars. Not because they are afraid of the two captains. In fact, they had already cooled down. They are just there to relax. No one is outside, much to their relief. Then, a group of girls dressed in ballerina costumes passed their way.  
  
All of the girls giggled when Mitsui winked at them. All of them had a slight blush. Their living nightmare just had to be added because a certain porcupine smiled and winked at them. Soon, they all transformed to ripe tomatoes because of their tormentors. They just had to flirt to them all at the same time.  
  
Rukawa got out of the insane group and rolled his eyes. He walked away from them. But, he felt deep eyes looking at him intensely. He stared back. And their eyes met for the second time that week.  
  
~+~+~+~+~OWARI~+~+~+~+~  
  
A/N: What do you think? I know I offended Sendoh fans here. Sorry. I haven't even posted the fanfic when my friend, who loves Sendoh so much, almost killed the living daylights out of me already. I don't want history repeating itself again. Gomenasai, Sendoh fans! Please spare me! I still have a lot of things to accomplish in this world! So, back to the story, I don't know when I would be able to update it again. Gomen. Have to study for exams. Please review if possible. 


	4. Pain of Facing the past

Title: Lovesick camp  
  
Pairing: Rukawa x OC  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine  
  
Warning: nothing, really, except for the bad language. This is not yaoi. Promise, cross my heart.  
  
The four major teams of Kanagawa went together in a training camp, so they could save money if they get the package. Read more if you want to find out what I'm talking about.  
  
Chapter four: the Pain of Facing the Past  
  
The group of ballerinas passed by the group and went to the theatre hall. However, one was left, and she is still staring at the person in front of her. It seemed like eternity that they stared at each other.  
  
Memories of the past flooded their minds. Kaede can still recall the past. The times when they used to play with each other, how they managed to run away from the cruel emperor... and how they thought lost each other in a tragic accident. The same emerald green eyes that used to enchant him and cast spells to opponents. However, it seems like she already lost her powers...  
  
The girl was still lost in trance. Vincent is dead. But here, in front of her, is the person she thought was dead. The same person who used to play with her, who used to SAVE her. The same blue eyes that used to enthrall her. And still enthrall her until now...  
  
Whatever the hell happened is not important, as long as they can still see each other...  
  
They seem to be mesmerized by each other's eyes that they completely ignored their companions who are calling them.  
  
"HEY! Are you coming or not?" A girl from the troupe of ballerina shouted to the girl. The girl nodded to the person, whoever she is, who called her. Kaede did nothing but go after her with his eyes.  
  
As soon as the girl was gone, the other flirty boys entered the scene.  
  
"Oi, kitsune, who is that gorgeous lass?"  
  
"Mind to introduce us?"  
  
"Are you two dating or what?"  
  
"She's really beautiful, ne?"  
  
"I like her green eyes. Please introduce me!"  
  
"Even if I'm faithful to Haruko, please introduce me."  
  
"You better introduce us now; it's very rare that these tensais beg a lowly kitsune."  
  
Rukawa walked away from the insane group. Stupid people, that is, if ever they are really people. Those bunch of dimwits, if only he can kill them. Whoever said that they are hot people? No one in Kanagawa basketball league is.  
  
He sighed and turned to the stairs heading to their room. He was about to open the door when he felt another presence in the room. Deciding not to socialize with whoever is there, he went to the rooftop.  
  
The sky is clear, and the view from above is very beautiful. From where he is, he can see his companions below. They are still bickering, and he can hear them even on the top of the seven-floored building.  
  
(From the open field)  
  
"I think the one with the pink ballerina suit is hot!"  
  
"Idiot, the one with her hair tied in a ponytail is hotter."  
  
"Yeah. The big full 'bumper'. And the full lips!"  
  
"I think she's too flirty."  
  
"How dare you say that, Kogure?"  
  
"Hey! You nozaru! He's your sempai! Don't speak to him like that!"  
  
"Oh, shut up! You're just wearing fake teeth, when in fact you don't have any right to smile!"  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Stop it now!"  
  
"Oh, megane, I see that you're siding up with Mitchi!"  
  
*raised eyebrow*  
  
"Nyahahahaha!"  
  
"What are you telling me?"  
  
"*smirks* you know..."  
  
"Ah! I understand now!"  
  
"*blushes* bakaru!"  
  
(P/S. It's not yaoi!)  
  
Kaede sighed as he sat down. He tried to imagine the girl's face again. Is it really the real one, or is she merely another trap that his father had given him, in order to persuade him to go home and later on be killed?  
  
He sighed. She changed. The tomboy-ish, powerful girl who he had been fighting with since the start of time, she changed. And she was replaced by a wimpy, weak girl who has no power at all... Stupid. How pathetic.  
  
He frowned at the thought. He lay down on the cold cement floor. He fell fast asleep.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
The cold winter sent chills in his spine. Even if he is wearing a long- sleeved shirt and is inside the building, he can still feel the angry, howling winds outside.  
  
He looked around the room. It is cream white, and it has two big windows. /Perfect/. He glanced at the sleeping nurse on the table near the door. He glared at the lady in white.  
  
The kind nurse who had allowed him to go outside was kicked out of the job, giving him this stupid, ruthless nurse. She's pretty grumpy, she won't even itch for a talk, or at least respond to him. Well, everybody does not. He's labeled as a troublesome, dangerous lad by his own father, so a lot of people think that way as well.  
  
He frowned, and continued to walk across the unusually large room. He opened one of the identical windows. It sent cold, violent winds inside the room. He sat at the chosen window.  
  
As he stood up, he saw a form of a child about his age playing in the backyard of the research center. The backyard is usually filled with flowers: roses, daisies and sunflowers, but the snow all placed them to their burial places. No worry, though, they will surely grow again.  
  
He shrugged the thought off. He continued to watch the child, trying to determine the gender. Based from the child's hair, the child's a boy. But, the child is wearing a dress. Weird. As he is still busy trying to guess the child's gender, the object of attention soon turned to him. Green cat eyes met blue fox eyes.  
  
He jumped down from where he is standing. The child seemed to be surprised. "Wow, that's a pretty high floor. I guess you're the one who they are referring to as the /dark child/." The child said as he neared. "So, you're a girl. I thought you're a boy."  
  
The other child raised a brow. "Shut up. They always say that." For the first time that year that his father placed him in the research station, he smiled. "Hi. You know me as dark child, but my real name is Vincent."  
  
He said as he stretched out a hand. The girl stared at the hand...  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sendoh slipped out of the group as Sakuragi and the others tease Mitsui and Kogure. There is really nothing going on between them, there's nothing wrong with being best friends. His steps echoed through the corridor. Wonder what happened to Rukawa?  
  
That boy had been acting weird since they arrived at the training camp. He had been keeping himself alone. Well, he always does, but it's really weird this time.  
  
He opened the door of their room, only to find Fujima there, all alone. "Fujima-san? What are you doing here? Why aren't you down there? They are having a good time teasing Mitsui and Kogure downstairs." Sendoh said as grinned at Fujima.  
  
"Poor them. No, thanks. I want to take advantage of the serenity here at the room." Fujima said as he reflected Sendoh's smile. "They are just best friends, anyway. There's no point teasing them."  
  
"Anyway, Fujima-san, have you seen Rukawa around?" He asked, noticing that there are no more souls in the room other than who he is currently talking to. "No, I didn't see him. Although, a while ago, I heard steps heading to the stairs."  
  
Sendoh smiled. "Thank you. I'm really wondering what happened to him." "If that's the case, then good luck on making him say what's bothering him." Fujima said as he waved goodbye to Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh went to the stairs, heading to the rooftop. Rukawa will surely go there. As he headed on the seventh set of stairs, he stopped. He heard a creepy sound, just like what you hear in a horror movie every time there is a ghost.  
  
He turned around, to see, much to his and his sanity's relief, a black cat. "Hello there, black cat. You scared me." He said as he turned to the cat's direction. The cat ignored him, and went to race with him to the rooftop.  
  
There, in the cold cement floor, lie a fox. He is sleeping soundly, peace written all over his face. Akira smiled, seeing the figure. It's a very rare opportunity for the uptight boy to be this peaceful.  
  
The cat, which was just right beside Akira a while ago, dashed to the figure. "Meow."  
  
With that, the sleeping fox woke up. "Audrey..." He murmured. Akira raised a brow in confusion. Then, a playful grin replaced it. "Ah... I see that kitsune here has a crush..." He said, turning to a chibi form. Kaede sat up from where he was lying down.  
  
"Nothing, do'aho." He said as he shrugged it off. He stood up, and went near the edge of the rooftop. Akira followed with the cat.  
  
There, below them, is a bunch of noisy boys disturbing the whole camp at the middle of the night. It's OK to the girls, maybe, because they think that the weird people are actually /hot/. Yuck.  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
"Oi, let's go to the theatre! The ballerinas are there!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?! We get to see women who are almost half naked!"  
  
"Baka no Mitchi!"  
  
"Uptight Maki! You know what; you are like thirty years old."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"So? Old bastard is worse than senior?"  
  
"Is /so/ all you can say?"  
  
"Prove to us that you are not thirty years old!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Sendoh smiled from ear to ear. "This will be a nice one. Want to watch, Rukawa-kun?" He asked as he turned to the person beside him. Rukawa shrugged, that would be better than standing here, doing nothing but depress yourself with useless past. "Maybe."  
  
"OK! Let's go!" Sendoh said as he smiled. At least this way, his friend will not drown himself with sadness. Kaede gave a last pat to the cat. The cat purred and licked his hand.  
  
"Let's go." He said to Sendoh. Sendoh smiled.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The whole gang of Kanagawa basketball league is in the open field, heading to the place where the ballerinas are staying. "Remember, Maki, you have to /flirt/." Mitsui reminded the scowling captain. Kiyota is still snickering while Hanamichi is laughing his intestines out. Ryota taunted Maki more. "Remember, /flirt/. The winks and all. Not just the usual smile, Maki. You're pretty conservative, you know."  
  
In order to deep Maki into more shame, his three other room mates appeared. "Hey! You guys look like you have been enjoying lately. Ne, Maki-san!" Sendoh asked to his room mate. Kiyota snickered and Hanamichi laughed harder, if ever that is still possible. Jin bit his lower lip as Maki turned from brown to crimson.  
  
"I was dared to /flirt/ with the ballerinas." Maki said as he lowered his already humiliated face. 'Damn with looking like thirty years old.' He can still hear the others laughing their heads off, especially Sakuragi.  
  
Sendoh can't help but smile. "Ah... Maki-san... you know what, you can always decline the dare." He said, although Maki can almost hear the giggles in between the words. "He can't Sendoh! His pride is already worn out."  
  
"C'mon, senior! You can do it!" Sakuragi said, as he pushed the poor Maki Shin-ichi to where the ballerinas are. All the other people in the gang are chanting loud as well. "Maki! Maki! Maki!"  
  
Kaede was about to follow them when he caught one word from what they said. /Ballerina/. He shivered at the thought. That would mean seeing /her/. He froze in his place. Fujima noticed it, though.  
  
"Hey, rukawa-kun, are you going with us? Sendoh's right, this will be the best show of the century." Kenji said as he smiled at Rukawa. It was soon replaced by worry, though, when the other boy didn't respond.  
  
"Uh? No, thanks, I'm staying here, Fujima-sempai." Rukawa said as he nodded to his sempai. Fujima smiled as he went inside. 'Sendoh was right, there's something wrong with Rukawa.'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Rukawa stared at the stars. There is his favorite star, the Polaris. There is a collection of memories connected with the said star. If only the star could speak, it would reveal to the whole world his life. He had always spoken to the star, together with a certain someone from a distant past.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was a cold autumn night. The golden leaves of the maple tree fell with much grace, like that of a ballerina. The sky is clear. The chilly winds of  
the season made its way to his skin, even with his black sweater on. He  
sighed, forming mist under his nose.  
  
He continued to collect woods. In each five fire sticks, he drops the logs  
and rubs his two palms in order to keep himself warm. It's already too cold, what will happen to them when winter strikes? Shrugging the thought off, he got the sticks again. These sticks might already be enough. With  
that, he marched and went back to where his companion is.  
  
"Vincent! You're already here! Good, the fire is getting weak again." Audrey said as she got the sticks from Vincent. Vincent gave half, and they  
placed the sticks to the bonfire.  
  
After the fire is big enough once again, they sat down once again. "Now what are we going to do? We are not going to survive the winter!" Audrey  
asked Vincent. Vincent shrugged. "I don't know." He said.  
  
Audrey heaved a sigh. With that, they rest, leaning on the maple tree. Both  
glistening eyes are staring at the star, named Polaris.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He closed his eyes. It's really hard to face the past, now that he had ran away from it. After arriving in Japan, the nine-year old Vincent Cedric Errol had to change his name to Rukawa Kaede, and he had to work for himself in order to survive.  
  
As he opened his eyes, he heard a familiar voice calling him. "Vincent...? It's you, isn't it?" A girl in a ballerina suit asked.  
  
Kaede turned to the direction of the voice. There, in the darkness, stood a girl with a white ballerina dress. Her hair is tied in a ponytail, unlike all the other ballerinas. Her green cat eyes are shining with tears being held back.  
  
Perhaps, the time had come to face the past once again.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
To be continued  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
A/N: I know, this chapter was a little like senru and lacked its usual humor. I'm sorry, really! It's just too hard to write with four stories which needs different emotions. Ah! Anyway, you can now expect me to update more often because I'm determined to finish all my fanfics before June! Yippee! Errm.. wish me luck, OK? 


End file.
